


Richer than Croissants

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, craig x tweek, sp creek, spcreek, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: On first pastries and kisses.





	Richer than Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week 2018! Day one prompt: "first"

Craig let himself into the Tweak house as instructed by Tweek's texted invite to the sound of his boyfriend shrieking in the kitchen. He hurried over to find Tweek covered in flour literally head-to-toe. Biting back a laugh at how adorably hilarious he looked all covered in soft white powder, he hurried over, doing his best to help brush some of the offending powder from Tweek's face.

'What happened?'

'Ah! Thanks Craig,' Tweek smiled, looking up at him from under dusted lashes. 'I was getting a new bag of flour from the cupboard and almost made it over to the counter until I dropped it.'

Craig chuckled at Tweek's dejected expression. 'Is that why you invited me over? To help you carry the big heavy bag of flour?'

Tweek joined him in laughing. 'No, I wanted you to come try these,' Tweek walked over and peeked into the oven. He shut the door with a sigh. 'But they're not done yet.'

Craig looked around the room, taking in the disaster area that was the Tweaks' kitchen. Underneath the new dusting of flour scattered across the surfaces, Craig could see a mess of what looked like uncooked pastry dough and butter littering the counter surfaces and floor. He looked to Tweek. 'What're you making?'

'Croissants!' Tweek looked a little pink under the white of the flour, but Craig couldn't be sure.

'Wait, you said they were like basically impossible to make right on the first try, didn't you?' Craig was confused. 'Why are you putting yourself through that?'

'I watched a lot of youtube videos explaining how to do it,' Tweek shrugged. 'I thought I could figure it out. It didn't turn out so bad after I botched my way through the first fold attempt. But I made extra dough in case. I think these will turn out ok!'

'Were you just curious about how it would be to make them or something?' Craig was still confused. 'Why not try a new type of cupcake or cookie or something instead?'

Tweek was definitely going very red under the dusting of flour. He looked away for a minute before seemingly forcing himself to look back at Craig. 'Because you said croissants were your favourite the other day when I asked why you'd suggest them to me to make for the North Koreans.'

Craig paused. 'You were putting yourself through baking hell because I said I liked croissants? Babe, you really didn't have to do that.'

'I know,' Tweek shrugged. 'But you help me realise how capable I am every day we're together. I want to repay that.'

'Aw, Tweek, don't make me blush,' Craig was indeed blushing. 'You really are amazing you know, you don't need to prove it to anyone and you don't need to reward me for pointing out the obvious.'

'Think of it as appreciation,' Tweek shrugged, peeking into the oven again and reaching for the oven mitts. 'Now don't laugh. I couldn't get the shape right.'

Craig eyed the pan Tweek was pulling out of the oven. On it rested eight misshapen triangles, one of which appeared to have curled in on itself and formed a bit of a wonky heart on the pan. He grinned. 'You do that one on purpose because you were thinking about me?'

'I'm _always_ thinking about you,' Tweek rolled his eyes before freezing and going bright red. 'Ugh, stop making me say embarrassing things.'

'Stop thinking embarrassing things,' Craig teased. 'But really, don't. I like it. Like how I like that you wanna do nice things for me. You're sweeter than the stuff you bake.'

‘Aw, Craig,’ Tweek smiled as Craig reached out to help remove more of the flour from his face and hair. He put the croissants down on top of the stove and turned to face him. ‘They’re not bad for my first try I guess. Well, we’ll know when we taste them I guess.’

‘So let’s taste them,’ Craig smelled the buttery richness accumulating in the air. ‘They smell amazing. I bet they taste just as amazing.’

Tweek smiled and reached out to carefully pluck up the heart-shaped one, tearing it in half. ‘Careful, Craig, it’s hot.’

‘Hm, like the guy who made it,’ Craig said absently, tearing off a smaller piece of croissant and blowing on it before popping it into his mouth. He grinned. ‘Oh wow, that’s amazing, babe.’

‘Mm, yeah, not bad at all for my first try,’ Tweek smiled after swallowing his own bite. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘You’re amazing, babe,’ Craig set the croissant down to take Tweek’s face in his hands. He watched him carefully as he went very still under his gaze and smiled. ‘I’d like to have a first try of my own right now, if you’re up for it.’

Tweek blinked up at him. ‘Do you mean… I’d like that, Craig.’

‘Good.’ Craig leaned over and pressed their lips together. If the buttery, flakey goodness of the croissant had been the best thing on Earth, this was absolute heaven. Tweek’s lips trembled a little at first, but were soft and pliant against his own. The warmth from Tweek’s lips seemed to seep into Craig’s radiating outward and warming him straight to the core. He pulled away way too soon to look down at Tweek, a little worried to see tears in those blue-green pools of kindness he loved so much. ‘Babe? You ok?’

‘That was _perfect_ ,’ Tweek said quietly. ‘Can we do it again?’

‘Put that croissant down and we can do it as much as you want,’ Craig grinned. As Tweek put the croissant down next to Craig’s and walked into his waiting arms, Craig pondered the pure magic of what had come of what he had been expecting to be an ordinary afternoon. The croissants were rich and delicious and well worth the trip for certain, but the feeling of Tweek’s lips against his own had him feeling richer than any croissant could ever be.


End file.
